


Substitute

by sagaluthien



Series: Diamond Verse [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Massage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando is tried, his body hurt and nothing seem to be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

He pushed his shoes off and put his feet up. He didn’t think he had walked that much during the day, but now they felt several sizes bigger. Everything felt too small and his whole body ached.

Sinking down on the couch was the best thing he’d done all day and it wasn’t a minute too soon. Putting his feet high helped to ease the pressure. He stuffed one of the pillows behind his back and tried to get into the most relaxing position he could find.

“Dammit. I hate this fucking sofa.”

“You usually like it,” Johnny stated from the door way. He couldn’t resist making a comment, even if Orlando was in one of his moods.

“Not today I don’t! We have to get a new one. I don’t think it’s fit for kids either.”

Johnny thought _not again_. They’d had the same dispute several times already and so far it hadn’t led anywhere. He knew it was useless to argue with Orlando when he was in one of his moods. He regretted having said anything at all.

Gazing down at his younger lover and seeing that he didn’t feel good, he decided to try to get him into a better frame of mind. 

“Love, what would you say if I gave you a massage to release some of your tension?”

“That would be _heaven_. God, this has to be one of my worst days so far!”

Johnny walked to the couch, sinking down in the corner. Orlando lifted his feet to put them in his lap. Johnny took off the yellow socks, slowly starting to massage the pads of his feet. He slowly rubbed along Orlando’s legs, going back several times to his feet and toes. Gradually, he felt the muscles loosening up under his tender ministrations. 

He’d concentrated so hard on what he was doing that he hadn’t really looked up at Orlando and when he did, he saw how the man had sank back against the pillows, his eyes closed. He lay there with his mouth half open, the most delectable expression of pleasure creasing his features. 

Johnny smiled. His boyfriend looked so adorable and desirable. He licked his lips as he swallowed. No such thoughts now, he berated himself. Lovemaking wasn’t anything that Orlando needed right now. 

Again he concentrated instead on his feet, though it didn’t take long before he was interrupted.

“Mmm… yeeeesss… little moooore to the leeeft.”

Johnny had to shift as his body had physically reacted to the moans that fell from Orlando’s lips. He seemed to be harder than usual. _Maybe it’s because we can’t do anything_. 

He decided to do something that he knew would ease the tension for his mate. “Do you want me to massage the rest of your body?” he asked, even though he suspected what the answer would be.

“Please… oh god, please. That would certainly be appreciated, Johnny. Something we would need.”

“Okay, can you lay on your side then?” Johnny asked, getting up from the couch.

When Johnny rose, Orlando rolled himself as near to the edge of the couch as he dared, turning to the side to put his back towards Johnny. Sinking down on his knees so he could tend to his lover’s back, Johnny started with light touches.

“Are you alright?” Johnny asked, thinking it didn’t look too comfortable.

“It’s alright since it isn’t for too long.” 

To make it as short as possible, Johnny started to rub harder, getting out the kinks that Orlando surely had in his back. For every one that loosened up, a sigh was heard. 

“That’s good… feels great… oh continue there... please.”

It was a pleasure to hear and feel that the massage was working. Johnny thought the evening would not be so hard, as some of the bad mood Orlando was in would ease with the rubdown. When Johnny finished, he leaned forward to place a kiss on Orlando’s neck.

“Do you feel better now?”

“Absolutely. Thanks.”

Orlando turned around so he was lying on his back again. The massage seemed to have done a wonders as he did appear to be feeling better. Johnny thought that if he could get more sleep, the dark circles under Orlando’s eyes might also disappear.

“Would you like me to fix something to eat?”

“You know I will never say no to that,” Orlando replied and put his hands on his stomach. 

Johnny smiled softly; his lover looked content… and he should since he took good care of him.

 

~*~*~The End~*~*~


End file.
